This invention relates to clutch mechanisms. More particularly, it relates to clutch mechanisms of the type in which a rotatable member is engageable with a driven hub by means of a coiled clutch spring.
Clutch mechanisms of this type are known and have commercial application in devices such as riding lawn mowers to engage and disengage power to the cutting blade. Although such clutch mechanisms work very well, it has been found in a small percentage of such devices that after several thousand cycles of operation the tang on one end of the coiled clutch spring may break off. As a result, the clutch mechanism will remain permanently engaged so that power is continuously supplied to the cutting blade when the engine is running. This naturally is undesirable since it may lead to dangerous situations in the operation of the mower.